MULTIVERSE HACK マルチ ハック
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: [Second season of Multiverse] After defeating Monika, the former creator of Multiverse, many new characters have appeared in the realm of Multiverse as Nishikino Maki, the new God of Multiverse have brought them over but Maki had not realised that she had brought in traitors and powerful world destroyers onto the realm of Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1:-A new World

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 1:- A new World

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

-The sight of an Eagle flying towards a large city was seen as there was a floating building above the city. As the eagle was flying, the song "Top 2009 Pop Remix" was heard as it was being played within the city-

"I know you want pop, you want dance, you want rock and roll

You wanted boom boom? This year's remix got symphonic soul

I got pop, I got dance, I got rockin' electronic club beats,

I got hip-hop music with the future flow,

So don't worry, even if the sky is falling down, down, down

Gonna be ok when it knocks you down, down, down,

So baby don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

When you go down, when you go down down

No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)

It's like I've been awakened

Every step I'm taking

Every rule I had you breaking

Every move I'm making

The risk that I'm taking

The chances I'm taking

With a big smile on my face

And it never seems out of place

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll

Blame it on the rumba, so in sync with the symphonic soul

I like that pop, I like that bass, I like them rockin' electronic club beats

Blame it on the hip-hop music with the future flow

Baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

Somewhere far along this road,

Stressed out, I wanna let it go, I feel down, down, down (baby are you down, down, down, down, down)

And oh, (hey) I've been traveling on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

I gotta feeling

Woo hoo

I found God

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll

Blame it on the feeling of the music deep insi-i-i-ide your soul

We got the pop, we got the dance, we got the rockin' electronic club beats

We got the hip-hop music with the future flow

People in the place

Put your put your hands in the air

Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Forever united here,

Blame it on the po-po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face

So live your life (hey!)

Let's live it up (Ho!)

If you wanna get down (Hey!)

down (Ho!) down (Hey!)

Muh muh muh muh (Ho!)

I wanna get down, (hey!) down, down (Ho!)

So baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

When you go down, when you go down down

No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the boom boom boom

Gotta get that rumba, blame it on the 808 with the boom boom boom

Gotta get that pop, gotta get that dance, gotta get that boom boom pow

I gotta get, I gotta get this year's remix with the future sound.

I gotta feeling,

But I never really had a doubt,

that tonight's gonna be a good night,

that tonight's gonna be a good night,

and I say the same thing every single time

you know that I could use somebody, (woo hoo)

Open up your plans and damn your free (Hey!)

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love

Stop stop stop feeling down, down, down

Can't you see love, love love?

Isn't this easy feeling love, love love?

Down down down,

It's like I've been awakened

Can't you see every step I'm taking

Don't be afraid

The risk that I'm taking

Can't you see, I've had a little too much feeling down, down, down

Can't you see every move I'm making

Every rule I had you breaking

Isn't this easy feeling love, love, love

We'll make it out of this mess.

Change your mind

Baby just say yes,

Da da da da da da da da da da..."

-Within the streets of the large city, the sight of many unique individuals were seen together-

Morgiana(From the Magi universe): This is very interesting. -She said as she was eating her Taiyaki while being walked together with Miyafuji Yoshika from the Strike Witches world-

Yoshika: It is! I didn't think Red bean paste would be sold here!

"Goddamnit! What the fuck!" -The sound of a man cursing and swearing was heard as the two girls would turn to the side to look across the street to see a man in a tight red and black suit talking to a man in a pure-black costume as the two were Deadpool from the Marvel universe and Batman from the D.C Universe.-

Batman: Why must you swear?

Deadpool: Oh! That's because swearing is fun! Isn't that right, kids? -He said as he turned to look at the reader who was reading this- You see? They know that swearing is fun!

Batman: Who are you even talking to?

Deadpool: The readers!

Batman: What readers?

Deadpool: You just don't get it, Mr. Bat.

Robin: Batman! Sir! There's a Hero-Starbucks not far from here! -The little hero said to Batman as he ran up to the tall man-

Batman: Let's go. -He said as he would then follow Robin and left Deadpool as the man in tights would grab the man behind him and pulled him and followed Batman and Robin and the man he was pulling was Wolverine-

Deadpool: Let's go Jake. -He said as he was referring to the Werewolf from Twilight-

Wolverine: Let me go, bub!

Deadpool: Stop being a bitch and let's go have some coffee.

Wolverine: Ahhhhh! -He yelled and screamed-

-The song "Y.M.C.A." was then played after the last song as dinosaurs, dragons, monsters and aliens would peacefully walk by each other and talk without fighting as many characters from many series gathered together-

"Young man, there's no need to feel down.

I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.

I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town

There's no need to be unhappy.

Young man, there's a place you can go.

I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.

You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find

Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys...

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,

You can do whatever you feel...

Young man, are you listening to me?

I said, young man, what do you want to be?

I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.

But you got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.

I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,

And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.

I'm sure they can help you today.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys...

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,

You can do whatever you feel...

Young man, I was once in your shoes.

I said, I was down and out with the blues.

I felt no man cared if I were alive.

I felt the whole world was so jive...

That's when someone came up to me,

And said, young man, take a walk up the street.

There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.

They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys...

Y.M.C.A... you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A.

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.

Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

Y.M.C.A... you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A.

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.

Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

Y.M.C.A... just go to the Y.M.C.A.

Young man, young man, are you listening to me?

Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?"

"This is Multiverse City. A city of peace and wonders, a place where we bring all fictional characters made from data into this world to relax and have fun without having to fight against anyone." -The sound of a familiar voice narrated as the sight of a redhead girl with purple eyes was seen up at the large building at the top of the city as she was looking out of her window and was smiling as she watched everyone and everything as the girl was none other than Nishikino Maki-

Maki: Two months have passed since then.

Rin: Time sure flies fast nya. -A short haired girl with orange hair and yellow eyes said as the girl was Hoshizora Rin as she was sitting on a couch in the office as she was drinking a bottle of coke while munching down on cookies that were on the table-

Maki: I heard that Monika did a great job in maintaining this place before I came.

Rin: She was strong and dependable, the only issue that everyone had with her is how secretive she was nya.

Maki: I guess that makes sense, if she hadn't had any intention of attacking the real world then she would still be here.

Rin: But thanks to you, there are many other Multiverse cities now nya!

Maki: Heh, yeah. -She said with a smile on her face and turned to Rin as the sound of someone knocking on the door was heard- Enter.

-The sight of many new faces appeared as soon as the door opened, Watanabe You(Love Live! Sunshine!), Sakura Yae (Honkai Impact 3), Kaneki Ken(Tokyo Ghoul), Carnage (Marvel universe), Nekomusume(Gegege no Kitaro 2018), Kongou(Kantai Collection), Homura Akemi(Puella Magi) appeared in front of Maki-

You: W-We're new? Is that the word to describe it? -She said as she would then turn and ask the others behind her-

Yae: Yes, that's the word.

You: Okay great, yup! We're new!

Maki: You-chan, there's no need to be so formal with us.

Rin: Yeah! You already knew us before you came into this world nya!

You: Hehe~ I can't help it! I need to be formal or it'll be rude and you're both leaders so I gotta be respectful!

Rin: Haha! Well you can relax now nya! All of you can!

Maki: For two months, you all will be living in Multiverse city then after those two months, you may decide of a location to move into or either stay here. -She said as she placed a tablet onto the coffee table in the middle of the room as everyone gathered around to look at the tablet. The tablet's screen would shine and create a holographic map of the Multiverse world- As you know, we have 5 cities in this world. First city is Multiverse city, the main capital city of the entire Multiverse world. Second is the Dragon Realm, a land filled with powerful mythical creatures that swore to protect this world from harm, if you have decided to live there then be careful, some dragons there are not exactly peaceful.

Rin: The third city is Tidal city! An underwater aquatic city, it's just like Atlantis but you'll be given a specially made pill to be consumed so that you can breath underwater nya~

Kongou: Oh! Sounds wonderful desu!

Rin: Tidal city has two parts to it, the beach and the mainland, the mainland is underwater but the beach is above the water nya.

Maki: Fourth city is Cyber city. It's a city of technology. If you like to mess with computers, robots, weapons and anything related to what you see in any Sci-fi book or movie then that's the place you can go. Cyber city also has another level like Tidal city. The top of Cyber city are all housing, shopping and anything that fits for civilians, underneath Cyber city is the production facilities, it's where all of our military weapons comes from.

Rin: The last city is Life city. It's a city of life, if you're a fan of Elves, Dwarfs or anything related to fantasy stories then it's gonna be your favourite place nya!

Maki: Life city uses Elven and Dwarven blueprints and architecture to construct their buildings, you'll see underground housing with lots of steam loaders and smiths and tree housings filled with leaves and plant-life. It's a very peaceful city.

Ken: There's a lot of choices.

Maki: You can decide after the two months but it's compulsory for you all to stay for two months first before you leave.

Carnage: Why?! I wanna leave and join the Dragon Realm!

Rin: It's for safety reasons and because we wouldn't want any terrorism to enter the other cities straight away, so we bring all of the new faces here nya! So that we may verify everyone and punish those who break the laws!

Carnage: Ugh, fine! I guess I can't eat anyone then.

Maki: There are restaurants that lets you feed on whatever you want.

Carnage: People?

Ken: Limbs?

Maki: Yes, those things..

Ken: Interesting.

Carnage: I am now intrigued!

Nekomusume: Is there any place that suits cats?

Rin: Life city would be the only great place for cats nya~

Nekomusume: Why's that?

Rin: It's large open spaces are great for cats and it's purely nature, so cats can do whatever they want there without getting disturbed by others.

Yae: Is there a place that fits me?

Maki: Maybe the capital would fit you, because Multiverse city is the largest city in this world. If you're looking for Japanese related areas, we do have them here, more so than the other cities.

Yae: Excellent!

Akemi: Where will we be staying?

Rin: Ah right! I'll show you all your new temporary homes! Follow me nya~ -She said as she would walk out of the office as the others followed while Maki stayed back and waved at everyone-

Maki: Everyday we get new faces, just yesterday, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima along with many others came to this world. -She sighed softly- Population has been rising after Monika left..

-Outside of the capital of Multiverse. The sight of a character with a green sweater, brown hair and brown shorts were seen as the persona was holding onto a knife, the character spoke softly in a feminine tone as she had dark red eyes and behind her was a Gastly Pokemon along with a Mega-evolved Gengar behind her. The girl was none other than "Chara" from Undertale-

Chara: How should I start this story?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Chaos Uprising

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 2:- Chaos Uprising

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

-The sound of music was heard as the sight of Maki along with Violet Evergarden and 9S were seen together as the three were in a elevator as they were heading down to the factories that were under Cyber city as the song "RISE UP" was being played-

"You tried to tell us

it was all gonna end

We hear the noise and

start to plan our revenge

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

Hiding for trouble

and you went the wrong way

You might keep running

but you'll never escape

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS

If there's a shadow hanging

over our fate

We won't forget

that deep inside we're the same

and we're hard to stop

we're hard to stop

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP

THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS

RISE UP

RISE UP

RISE UP MADE TO BE LEGENDS"

Maki: How's the military power?

9S: Going smoothly, my Liege.

Violet: Production of Dragon fighters are going smoothly along with assault troopers.

Maki: Good.

9S: I do have one question, Ma'am.

Maki: Hmm? What is it?

9S: Is it true that we'll be going to war?

Maki: Yup. Apparently someone blocked a small part of my system across the globe, disabling me from seeing what's going on, on the other side of the Multiverse world but I've been getting reports that Bionicles along with Zerg and Necron swarms are attacking.

9S: Bionicles?

Violet: Zerg and Necron?

Maki: They're talking about these Bionicles. -She said as she pull out a phone and expanded it into a large tablet as it showed the picture of three monster-like robots. One had the resemblance of a bipedal monster with two blades as hands and a pincer-like mouth- The Vahki, mechanical peace-keepers, they're heavily armoured and powerful, although they're easier to destroy.

9S: What's this? -9S asked as he pointed at a mechanical insectoid-like machine-

Maki: The Bohrok, they are fast, powerful and somewhat unpredictable, they come in packs as they serve in a swarm, from what I've learned from the internet, they have two Queens but the Queens should be dead, even in this world.

Violet: And this Spider-like creature?

Maki: Visorak. Spiders. They're extremely intelligent and powerful like the other two but these arachnids pose a bigger threat than the others because of their intelligence.

Violet: Why is that?

Maki: They watch, they learn, they hear and study then they plan and attack. That's what makes them strong, unlike the Bohrok swarm or the Vahki army, the Visorak plans out sophisticated strategies to hunt down their enemies while the Vahki and Bohrok would just simply swarm their enemy with brute and numbers.

9S: W-We'll be fighting these? What about the Zerg?

Maki: A powerful Alien swarm that spreads like a plague, their numbers will grow each and everyday as time passes, they could conquer planets and devour worlds in days or even hours.

-Violet and 9S begin to worry slightly-

Maki: Necrons are skeletal-robotic machines that would sleep under their catacombs of any planet they rest on, they could be anywhere but here, but someone or something must've transported them to the Multiverse world..

Violet: How strong are the Necrons?

Maki: If you put up a million Necron warriors against a billion of Zergs, the Zergs may lose even with their great numbers.

9S: Eh?! I-Isn't that a bad thing?!

Maki: It is. The Necrons are immortal beings, they cannot die even if you dismember their bodies, eventually they'll wake up from their temporary death and put themselves back together and fight again. That's how strong they are.

9S: No wonder you're trying to bring in a lot of fighters..

Maki: I'm hoping that the new people that joined us will fight alongside, even though they came here to avoid such conflict..

Violet: What about the navy?

Maki: I'm still recruiting a few others. So far, I've gotten all of the Fleet Girls to support us along with the Strike Witches. With Deadpool and Batman's support, we won't have to worry much about assassinations.

-As the three would reach down to the lower level of the city, they walked straight to a tram and took the tram to the main capital building that was in the center of all of the other buildings. Moments later, they would then reach the capital construction base and met up with a handsome man along with another male who was wearing a scientist coat along with two others as the four males were Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Okabe Rintarou and Kururu-

Maki: Good afternoon boys, how's everything?

Tony: Well everything is going as planned, the production of sentries are going smoothly along with the titan bots.

Bruce: Medical supplies are coming in quickly as usual thanks to Kururu here.

Kururu: Kukuku~ It's the least I could do.

Okabe: Teleportation devices along with stealth watches are currently being massed produced as we speak.

Maki: Excellent. -Maki smiled as the group would walk towards a large industrial door as it would open up and the group would enter the area to see large number of androids from the YorHa army working together as they were engineering large fighters and mechanical dragons-

9S: We have the air and ground forces prepped up and ready.

Maki: Violet. I want you to take lead of the ground troops when we set out.

Violet: Yes Ma'am! -She said as she saluted-

Maki: Stark, I'm leaving the air to you.

Tony: You got it, sweetheart.

Maki: Don't call me that.

Tony: Fine~ Your lost~

Maki: All I need to do now is find someone to help me lead the naval fleet.

-Back in Multiverse city, the sight of Watanabe You was seen hanging out with 2B and Tohsaka Rin-

You: So you two have been living in this city for about 5 months?

Rin: I've been living here for five months, 2B has lived here for a year.

You: Wow! I find this city quite comfortable but what about the other cities?

Rin: From what Shirou told me, he said that the Dragon Realm is really relaxing, because of its' extremely Chinese-like design, it's quite calming.

You: Who's Shirou?

Rin: Ah...He's um...

2B: Rin-san's boyfriend.

Rin: Wha-?! 2B! Why'd you tell her?!

2B: Is there a reason to hide it?

Rin: N-No but still.. -She said as she got embarrassed and looked away as she blushed while You laughed but the sound of thunder was heard as everyone around Multiverse city would look up at the sky as they all began to worry. Hoshizora Rin was looking out of the window from her office in the main Multiverse building as her eyes widened-

Rin: W-Why is there thunder here nya?! We never had any weather programs nya! -Rin panicked as she ran out of her office but once she left her office, the sight of lightning was seen as the lightning was flashing red instead of white-

2B: Th-This is the first time lightning and thunder has appeared..

You: Eh?! It never rains?

Rin(Tohsaka): Occasionally it does rain but we'll get notifications on our cells if it rains but from what I've heard, there has never been any thunder or lightning before.

-2B would draw out her two swords as her little pod would fly down and float beside 2B as Rin took out a few gems. Everyone else around the area would draw out their weapons and would prepare to fight as they all began to worry, it was then the sight of a large silver and red outlined alien dragon was seen as it was holding onto a large beam-like scythe and had a black ring on it's back-

2B: W-What is that thing?

Rin(Tohsaka): I-It's freaky..

You: I-It's a unit..

RIn(Tohsaka): A unit? Like what?

You: It's a card unit!

2B: Card?

You: Star Gate's Cyber Dragon. Chaos Breaker Dragon of Link Joker..

2B: C-Chaos..?

Rin(Tohsaka): Link Joker?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Hacked

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 3:- Hacked

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Rin: Chaos Breaker Dragon...

-The sight of the Cyber dragon was seen as it floated above Multiverse city as the clouds behind Chaos Breaker would transform into a portal and reveal the sight of space itself-

You: I-Is that space?

Rin(Tohsaka): D-Did it just bring in Space through the clouds?

2B: It broke through the digital shield! Everyone! Prepare to attack!

Deadpool: Alright! Time for some ass smashing!

Spiderman: I'm going for his limbs, I'll leave the eyes to ya!

Deadpool: Got it Spidey! -The two would jump up to the large buildings as Spiderman swung up towards Chaos Breaker and fired his webs from his wrists towards Chaos' arms but the dragon would slash at the webs, causing them to burst-

Spiderman: What the- AH! -He was then knocked down by Chaos Breaker's tail-

Deadpool: Parker!

Spiderman: Ugh...Hell.. -He placed his hand on his head as he had crashed in front of Tohsaka Rin and her friends- He's tough..

Rin(Tohsaka): Are you alright?

Spiderman: N-Never better..

-The sight of Izuku, Genos, Naruto, Luffy and Tachibana Hibiki were seen as they jumped up towards Chaos Breaker Dragon as Hibiki was singing the song "Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru"-

Izuku: 90% SMASH!

Genos: 200% BURN!

Naruto: Rasengan!

Luffy: Gear Third!

"The spearheading fist, the straight line fist

Clang Clang（Go forward）Clang Clang（Sing）

The Charging Spear of Justice

The Justice I choose, the justice I firmly hold

I swear to never let go of it

Run swiftly, even if your voice goes hoarse

Run swiftly, as the voice in your chest will never stop

One blow of sure love（Protect it）Love won't lose

（Releasing all）Gulp（Of your power）Gulp

Stand firm, pulsation

If you're hit by lightning, smash that lightning

A hot（Heart）A soaring（Heart）

Send the sky that judged you flying away

The future which wrapped the past, the future which hugged you

Is （Always）by your side（Always）

The two are together

That future that must be protected, the future meant to be exposed to the sun

Is a piece of a choice I won't make a mistake on

Run swiftly, with the strenght called "Connecting"

Run swiftly, I want to become strong in my own way

Donning my resolve（Protect it）, I'll risk my life

（Giving my soul）Gulp（and my body whole）Gulp

Putting my soul into it!

Exactly because we can't see it (Mutual trusting), we shoulder it together

Start boiling (Bonds) these warm (Bonds)

I want to make it resound together

One blow of sure love（Protect it）Love won't lose

（Releasing all）Gulp（Of your power）Gulp

Stand firm, my pulsation

If you're hit by lightning, smash that lightning

A hot（Heart）A soaring（Heart）

Send the sky that judged you flying away!"

-Read beams would then hit each of the heroes that went towards Chaos Breaker as two black rings collapsing onto the heroes-

2B: Wha-?!

Rin(Tohsaka): W-What just happened?!

-The song "WE ARE XROS HEART" was then heard in the background as the shout of an ability was heard- "Varooma-Boomerang"!

"Stand up, my friend. It's unstoppable, this burning soul

No boundaries can stop us, you're not alone

My bond with my friends is my trump card

I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!

Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros

Give me everyone's exploding shouts

Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart

Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!

The future has scattered apart on this whirling battlefield

In my heart, I can feel my friends' grief and tears

The despair that has taken away their smiles

I'll fasten to my soul and SMASH-IT-DOWN!

Now let's promise each other a tomorrow with a Great Xros

Amongst every single friend that has gathered underneath this flag

Now let's shine as messengers of the dream with Great Heart

Hit 'em with all we've got and rise up, We are Xros Heart!

My bond with my friends is my trump card

I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!

Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros

Give me everyone's exploding shouts

Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart

Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!

Oh, hit 'em with all we've got and rise up, We are Xros Heart!"

-The sight of a "V" shaped laser would appear behind the You, Rin and 2B as the beam would hit Chaos Breaker directly, the girls looked back as Tohsaka Rin smiled widely and 2B smiled in relief at the sight of Shoutmon X3-

Rin(Tohsaka): Shoutmon X3! Yes! Now we have a chance!

"GAIA FORCE!" "Metal wolf claw!" -The sound of ability shouts were then heard as the sight of Wargreymon along with Metalgarurumon was seen as they had used their strongest abilities on Chaos Breaker Dragon as the song "Brave Heart" was being played in the loud speakers around the city-

"Now and then, I know you wanna quit and give up,

But keep on going,

'Cause only you can walk this path that has been

Laid out only for you

We rise and fall,

I can't recall if I ever seen

You afraid or insecure,

You're not the quitting type,

You stand your ground

Seize the days and the dreams you have,

Protect the people you care about,

You'll be the Hero that we need

But didn't deserve

I know powers dwell in your heart,

And when its fire was lit, it will

Explode and our wishes -

However ambitious -

Will grant us a whole new start,

Show me your brave heart.

Not all days are sunny,

Sometimes rain will appear

From the blue sky,

But make the rain your friend,

Find an umbrella and keep your chin up,

Smile through the night!

No map can lead

You to your ultimate destiny,

Only you really know -

That is the beauty of being free

Run faster than the wind,

Aim farther than the skies,

Discover a side of yourself

You never knew

I know courage deep in your heart,

And when the time is right, your story will

Unfold and our trials,

The tears and the miles,

You walk to a whole new start,

Show me your brave heart.

Seize the days and the dreams you have,

Protect the people you care about,

You'll be the hero that we need

But didn't deserve

I know powers dwell in your heart

And when its fire was lit, it will

Explode and our wishes -

However ambitious -

Will grant us a whole new start"

-As the smoke cleared after the shots were fired at Chaos Breaker Dragon, the sight of a red-helix-like shield was seen as there were two people floating in front of Chaos Breaker Dragon as they had protected him-

Wargreymon: What?!

Shoutmon X3: They blocked our attack?!

Rin: Leave him to me nya!

Wargreymon: Master Hoshizora!

Shoutman X3: The second God is going to fight it?! It must be dangerous then..

"New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate"! -Rin shouted as she took out the card of the G Unit out from her deck box as the sight of a gold tyrannosaur-like dinosaur stood behind her was seen as it was weapons all over it's back as it aimed the weapons at Chaos Breaker-

Rin: Gaia Devastate! Attack Chaos Breaker nya!

-A powerful purple beam was fired from the space behind Chaos Breaker as it would head towards Rin but the gold dinosaur would stand in front of Rin and protect her from the attack-

Rin: W-What was that?! -She gasps as her eyes widened at the sight of a white and purple armoured cyber dragon that was holding onto a large cannon on its left arm- G-Glueball Dragon..

-Fireballs would hit the two cyber dragons as the two aliens would turn to see the sight of an armoured four armed dragon along with a large winged dragon that was holding onto two large blades-

Rin: Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" and Overlord!

2B: Thank goodness they're here! Quickly! We must evacuate the area!

Deadpool: What a lot of shit! -He said as he fired his pistols at Chaos Breaker but the bullets did nothing- Dick biscuits! Ah whatever! -The large dark spheres that were floating in the air would break apart as Hibiki and many of the other heroes would drop down to the ground-

Rin: Everyone! Retreat nya!

Hibiki: L-Let's go guys!

Izuku: I agree! -The group of heroes nodded together as they ran and followed the others while You and Rin stayed back-

Rin(Tohsaka): You-chan! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!

You: W-Wait! I think I know what I want to do now...

Rin(Tohsaka): Eh?! Stop being ridiculous- Wha-?!

-Tohsaka's eyes widened at the sight of Rin pulling out a G unit from her pocket-

Rin(Tohsaka): W-Wait..That's...

-The sight of Chara was seen siting on top of Chaos Breaker's shoulder as she would laugh and point her knife at Hoshizora Rin and the Flame Dragons-

Chara: Haha! Pathetic fools! You can't possibly think that you could take down the Star-Vaders!

Maki: If they can't then I can! Go! -She pulled out a G unit from her pocket and summoned out a tall Flame Dragon as it was none other than Dragonic Overlord "The Ace", the mighty dragon roared loudly- Now I'm going to remove you! -Her eyes glowed purple as Chaos Breaker, Glueball and Chara would become pixelated for a second but did not disappear- What?!

Chara: You can't remove us viruses that easily! Hahaha! Admit it! You know that it's impossible to eradicate viruses in a single swoop! Once the virus plants its seed, all hell will break loose! It's the same as an infection!

Maki: Tsk! Then we'll have to get rid of ah- -A powerful blast would hit "The Ace" directly as the sight of Diablomon and Groudon was seen as they came out of the space behind Chaos Breaker and landed down onto Multiverse city-

Rin: Maki-chan! Your orders!

Maki: Eradicate the viruses! -She yelled out loudly as Chaos Breaker Dragon would transform into a larger form of itself as it became Chaos Breaker Deluge, the giant beast would then place it's hands on the head of Dragonic Overlord "The Ace" as the mighty flame dragon would vanish in an instant- Th-The Ace... Huh? -She looked up as she noticed that Chaos Breaker Deluge was staring down at Maki as the monster's eyes glowed, Maki's eyes then glowed as well as she would then jump up onto Deluge's shoulder and stood next to where Chara was sitting-

Chara: Welcome to the team, Mighty God of Multiverse~ Hehe~

Rin: MAKI-CHAN!

2B: She got hacked...

You: Release the sovereign seas upon this invasion! Go! Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom! -The song "The Ballad of the Nova Corps. (Instrumental version) began to play in the background as the sight of a colossal Tear Dragon was seen as it floated down to Multiverse city from the clouds as it began to rain-

Chara: M-Maelstrom?! -Chara's eyes widened in fear as she would then look down and saw Watanabe You holding onto the G Unit card in her hand as You was glaring up at Chara- R-Retreat! RETREAT! We got what we came for! Now let's go! -The invaders retreated after seeing the sight of the giant water dragon as they went up to the Space portal and once they all did, the space would disappear-

Rin: They took Maki-chan...

You: R-Rin-san?

Rin: We have to get her back nya! No matter the cost! You-chan! You're coming with me!

You: Eh?!

Rin: I have the perfect job for you nya!

You: A-A job for me?

Rin: I want you to take charge of the Blue Storm fleet!

You: A fleet?!

Deadpool: To be continued~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- The new Admiral

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 4:- The new Admiral

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

-In a tram that is heading to the pacific ocean, the sight of Rin, You, Deadpool, 2B, Asuna and Kongou were seen together in the tram as they were heading towards Tidal City-

You: Y-You really wanna make me a commander of an entire fleet?

Rin: Nya~ You were able to summon Maelstrom, the largest and most powerful Aqua Force unit that is known to exist in the pacific ocean nya.

You: What's your point?

Rin: It means that you're special nya~ You have a gift! You were given the ability to summon a powerful dragon to fight by your side nya!

You: Can't you do the same?

Rin: Gaia along with the Eradicators are strong but not as powerful as Maelstrom.

Deadpool: Can't we just leave this to the Justice Friends? I mean uh...The guys from DC Universe? You know, Superman, Batman, those dudes, the guys that are always emo and stuff?

Rin: Superman may be a powerful being nya but in this world, he is no more stronger than Goku or even All Might.

Deadpool: So the tough-god-man is a puss-

Rin: Yes! Don't say that nya!

Deadpool: What?! Why not? Swearing is fun!

Asuna: We're almost there, I'll escort you all to the armada bay, there you will meet one of the commanders of the Blue Storm fleet.

Kongou: Who is the commander of the fleet desu?

Asuna: There is no actual leader of the fleet yet, there are commanders that lead small amount of soldiers.

2B: Who will be meeting?

Asuna: You'll find out soon enough.

-As they reached to the gates that lead into the city, they stopped at one station that is in the surface, which is the city's beach and at the checkpoint, the sight of a large chest blonde girl with bright green eyes was seen sitting down on a chair with a bikini on as she was drinking her juice while the group approached her-

Deadpool: Wow! Anime girls are hot!

Rin: Nero Claudius.

Nero: Umu! That's me! It's been awhile, God Rin!

Rin: Nya~ Would you mine letting us through nya?

Nero: You're going to meet the three commanders?

Rin: Yes.

Nero: I guess it's about the incident in the city and since you're here...It's true that God Maki was taken away..?

Rin: Y-Yes nya..

Nero: Oh dear.. Then go! Please find a way to bring back God Maki! This world needs her! The people need her! -She cast a spell as the magical barrier that blocked the checkpoint would open up as Rin's group smiled at Nero and thanked her as they returned back to the tram and headed down to the main city. As Nero watched them leave, she crossed her arms and put her arms under her chest as she was holding her chest up- I wonder what Monika would do in a situation like this.. -Nero said as the sight of Shimakaze, Matsuura Kanan and Akatsuki Kirika were seen running together in the background behind Nero-

-Back in the tram-

You: So what does the navy do?

2B: Tidal City has a secret weapon.

You: What is it?

Asuna: This is the city that keeps Shin Godzilla.

You: S-Shin Godzilla?! -You panicked after hearing what Asuna said-

Rin: Shin Godzilla is dangerous nya, even while Maki-chan was a god, she can't fully control Shin Godzilla because of his power nya..

You: Has he ever gotten out before?

Asuna: No but the next time he comes out, we'll make sure he'll go up against Chara and her army. -Moments later, they would reach the tram station that was underwater of the city, as they exited the tram, the sight of two girls along with one tall male who had a long monstrous-like tail and demon-like ears as he was wearing a suit and had worn glasses was seen together as they were waiting for Rin and her group to arrive-

Rin: Nya? Demiurge?

Demiurge: We have been waiting for you, Rin-sama.

Rin: Oh? With Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Ayanami Rei?

Demiurge: Indeed, they're my most trustworthy subordinates after all.

Rin: I see, then take us to where we need to go nya.

Demiurge: As you command. -He said with a smile and bowed to Rin as he turned and lead the group to the Armada bay as Shirabe and Rei followed behind Demiurge as guards-

You: The girl in twintails is super cute! -You whispered to Deadpool-

Deadpool: I'm no pedophile but I agree!

-Shirabe would then turn and look back at Deadpool as she glared at him-

Deadpool: Ah! Don't kill me! -He yelped like a little girl as he acted as Shirabe would "Hmph" and look ahead and ignore Deadpool- Is she those murdering type of girls?

You: Who knows?

-The group were walking under a large glass tube as they were able to look out of the glass to see the fishes and many other sea creatures swimming by. Mechanical sharks, giant crabs, sea dragons were seen swimming by as they were amazed at the sight but would then quickly follow Demiurge to catch up with him. They would then stand in front of a large iron door that had an insignia of a Tear on the center of the door as it would open up. Rin, You, Asuna, 2B, Deadpool and Kongou would enter the room as they saw a man on the far right who was sitting down on a chair as he had a large triangle-shaped white sword as he was wearing a navy uniform with a long white cape behind his back, they then saw another male who had long silver hair and was also wearing a navy uniform and a man who looked like he was in his 70s standing at the far end of the meeting table as he was holding onto a large white/gold and green spear as he had worn an eyepatch on his right eye and was also wearing a navy uniform-

Demiurge: The one on the right is Genovious, he is the leader of the Ripple fleet, a powerful navy army that has the largest military force in the navy, he has the numbers to overwhelm thousands of enemies. The one of the left is Thavas, he is in charge of his very own named fleet called "Thavas", a strong military force that is resistant to many elemental attacks and would attack without a second to rest until their enemy is dead. The eldest and the most strongest among these two is none other than Valeos, the Marshall of the Blue Wave fleet, unlike the other armies, his army does not have the greatest technology but are powerful enough to take down even the most strongest of beasts like the all-powerful and well known Dragonic Overlord.

Rin: -She stepped up in front with her arms behind her back- Good evening gentlemen.

Valeos: God Rin. It is a pleasure to meet the second God of this world.

Thavas: Aye!

Genovious: It is an honour to meet someone of such high ranking!

Rin: Nya~ Anyway, I'm here to discuss about the military's new leader~

Valeos: New leader?

Rin: Yup~ She will be taking charge of you three from now on~ -She turned and walked to the side as the three marine admirals would look at Watanabe You-

You: H-Hi..

Valeos: This child will be leading us..?

Genovious: Are you certain that she will be the one, my Liege?

Thavas: I do not mind as long as she does not get us killed but what are your thoughts, Marshal?

Valeos: Hmm..Why did you choose her, God Rin?

Rin: This is why. -She placed a glass phone onto the meeting table as it projected a holographic recording from the attack in Multiverse city as the three Marines' eyes widened at the sight of the giant Tear Dragon that floated down to the city from the clouds-

Thavas: Th-That is...

Genovious: The legend...The all-mighty..

Valeos: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom...

Thavas: H-How is it possible?! Maelstrom is a myth! A legend! Nothing more!

Rin: What you see in this recording is all true, I have no reason to lie to you three nya. Watanabe You was the very one who managed to summon the dragon and scare off Chara along with Chaos Breaker Dragon.

Valeos: C-Chaos Breaker, huh?

Genovious: Of all enemies, it had to be Chaos Breaker..

2B: I was told that you, Thavas and Valeos have dragons in your fleet?

Valeos: Tetra-Boil, Anger-Boil and Flood Hazard Dragon are on my side.

Thavas: Tidal Bore and a few others but they're not as powerful as Maelstrom.

Genovious: Perhaps this benefits us.

Thavas: What are you saying?

Genovious: The fleet needed a leader along with a powerful unit that could help us fight in this war. Maelstrom could be that powerful unit and the leader might just be this girl, with Maelstrom's existence, a new fleet will be born!

Thavas: A new fleet?

Valeos: He's right, Maelstrom carries a big influence to the pacific ocean, many other Aquaroids and mermaids along with other sea creatures would turn the tide and join up with Maelstrom to create the Blue Storm fleet.

Rin: Well boys? What do you say? Do you accept her?

Thavas:...I-It's all on you, Marshal.

Genovious: Aye, I agree, you are the highest ranked amongst the three of us.

Valeos: We'll take her in and we'll train her to be a perfect Admiral!

-Deadpool would clap his hands in excitement as Kongou cheered along with You. Rin smiled happily and patted You on the shoulder lightly-

Rin: I'll assign the fleet girls to your side nya.

You: The fleet girls?

Rin: Kongou, Deadpool, I want you two to be You-chan's bodyguards.

Kongou: Aye desu! You can count on me desu! -She said as she saluted with a big smile on her face-

Deadpool: You got it boss! We ain't gonna let anyone touch the little Admiral~

Rin: Then it is settled.

You: A-Are you really sure you want me to be in charge of this entire fleet?

Rin: I believe that you are the one.

You: I-I hope you're right..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Battle of Cyber City

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 5:- Battle of Cyber City

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Rin: Cyber city is being under attacked?!

Robin(From Teen Titans): Yes Ma'am, we just received an S.O.S from Kururu and 9S, asking for assistance as they're going up against hordes of Droids and Zerg.

Rin: Droids? I didn't think that Chara would bring in the Separatist army from the Star Wars universe nya... Ugh whatever! Send out the Keroro platoon and I want you Titans to head out as well and inform Ainz-san about this, I want his army of Skeletons out there now!

Robin: Yes Ma'am! -He shouted and saluted as he would then quickly run out of the office and once Robin left, Rin sat down on her chair and sighed loudly-

Rin: It's only been four days and we're getting attacked by all sides nya...Maki-chan, I could really use your help nya..

-In the hangar bay of Multiverse city, the sight of Watanabe You's group, the Avengers, X-Men and the Teen Titans were seen together as they got onto a transport ship with a few other soldiers-

Deadpool: Wow! This is so exciting! I get to fight together alongside with the Avengers! And the X-Men! And Teen Whores- I mean Titans~

Cyclops: This isn't a game, Deadpool. We need to fight this army to protect this world from harm's way, God Maki wishes it.

Storm: Exactly, we must stay alert and be focused!

Captain America: We must also work as a team!

Thor: Aye! I agree with the Captain.

Batman: We're going up against an army of robots and a swarm of Aliens, what are our odds of loosing?

Robin: We're greatly outnumbered but Cyber city has quite a few other militaries there that are just as powerful as the Zerg and the Separatists combined.

Black Widow: Such as?

Cyborg: The Grand army of the Republic, the clone army along with the YorHa military, led by the infamous 2B and Violet Evergarden.

Asuna: I was told that Eren Yeager along with Mikasa Acherman was there too.

Beast Boy: The giant Titan is there along with the murderous beauty girl?! Sweeeettt!

Deadpool: Wow...Who writes these lines?

Asuna: Deadpool! Stop it!

Deadpool: Stop what?

Asuna: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Deadpool: -He let out a sigh- Ugh...Fine...

-The hundreds of transports would leave the hangar bay and exit the city as they were escorted by a large number of fighters.-

You: S-So what is my mission?

Starfire: You are to gaze upon the beautiful stars as we battle our enemies to the death!

Robin: N-No...No Starfire, that's not what You is doing. You, your job is to summon in your fleets with your decks, because of their power and logic in this world, they cannot be killed by any means but that does not mean that they still won't go down.

You: What do you mean by that?

Batman: He means that your units cannot die but can still pass out or get defeated like any normal person would.

You: I see..

Kongou: It's daijoubu desu! You-chan can do it just fine desu!

You: Mm...Y-Yeah.. -She felt nervous as she was afraid-

Pilot: EVASIVE MANOEUVRES! -The pilot shouted through the communicators as everyone began to panic as they looked outside of the transport's windows and noticed that they were entering Cyber City's atmosphere as it was night time, the sound of explosion and gunfire could be heard as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Separatist cruisers in the air along with other space ships as there was a battle in the air-

Asuna: Pilot! Bring us down to the landing point! All fighter escorts, disperse from formation and attack any enemy you see!

Fighter pilots: Yes sir! -They would disperse from their formation and spread out as they would charge towards the enemy cruisers and fighters and attack while the transport ships got down to the ground and saw a huge war was happening in an open field in the cold night-

Batman: Pilot, get us to Point Z2BL.

Pilot: Yes sir! -The pilot would fly down behind the AT-TE walkers that were forming a barricade around the small outpost as there were clones and androids running up to the front-lines as they were in their foxholes and trenches and were firing all of their weapons at the army of droids that were marching towards the main city while the zerglings were running past the droids and were just charging forth-

Clone: We need ammo!

Clone 2: INCOMING! -He shouted as a fighter bomber would fly by and bombard the area-

-The reinforcement group would exit their transports and help out the soldiers as You's group headed up to the outpost and spoke to the commanding officer-

Asuna: Captain.

Rex: Captain Rex of the 501st, reporting for duty, General!

Asuna: This is Watanabe You, she is the new leader of the fleet.

Rex: It is an honour to meet someone of such high ranking!

You: Th-Thanks..

Kongou: What's the situation desu?

Rex: As you can see, we are outnumbered by the millions, although we are holding out- -An explosion occurred not far from the trenches as everyone looked up to see the sight of Giroro and Tamama on their saucers as they were helping out in the battle-

Giroro: -He resonated as he drew out a rocket launcher from his back and fired multiple missile shots at the droids while Tamama charged up a powerful beam and fired it at the zerglings- Stand your ground, men! The real fight is on it's way! -The sound of a loud roar was heard from a distance as the sight of an Ultralisk was seen with a few giant Tripod droids. Tiny missiles and flames along with electricity would kill hundreds of enemies as the Avengers charged right into the front lines-

Rex: Although we are holding out thanks to everyone and the heroes that are fighting alongside with us.

Asuna: Who is in charge of the front-line assault?

Rex: That would be Master General, Yukine Chris, Ma'am.

Asuna: Yukine Chris? The user of Ichaival?

You: Ichaival?

Kongou: It's a powerful relic desu~

-The sound of a rock song was heard as giant missile pods would fly by the outpost and hit the ultralisk and tripods and killed them with the explosions as the song "Makyū Ichaival" was heard and the sight of Yukine Chris was seen standing on top of a missile as she drew out all of her arsenal and fired all of her weapons at the enemy-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Clone: We're pushing in! Let's get'em!

-All the soldiers and heroes cheered as they charged towards the enemy once Chris showed up but would stop charging as the sight of hundreds of Ultralisks and Tripod droids were seen from a distance but the sound of multiple monster roars were heard from behind the soldiers as they looked back and were smiling as the sight of Eren Yeager in his titan form along with Mechagodzilla, Eva-01, 00, 02, 03 and 08 along with a few Gundams and the RX-Zeromaru was seen while the song "Guren no Yumiya" was heard in the background as it was being played from the outpost as morale support for the soldiers-

Wolverine: Argh! Let's kick some ass! -Everyone else cheered and charged towards the swarm of enemies-

"Are you the food? No, we are the hunter!

Crimson Bow and Arrow

Not knowing the name of the trampled flower

Birds that have fallen from the sky tire of waiting upon the wind

Prayers won't change anything

Only the resolve to fight can change the Undesirable Present Situation[present]…

You pigs who sneer at our will to step over corpses and march onwards

Enjoy the peace of livestock…false prosperity…"freedom" of the dying wolves that hunger!

The humiliation of entrapment is our cue to counterattack

Beyond the castle Walls lies a hunter killing his prey

With a surging killer impulse scorching his body, he pierces the dusk scarlet

With a crimson arrow

Drawing his bow, he takes after his target; he won't let it escape

Releasing his arrow, he closes upon it; he won't let it escape

He bends his bow to its limits, the string on the verge of snapping

He'll release it, time and time again, until his target draws its last breath

What truly kills a prey are not weapons[tools] nor your skills at using it

But your own sharp killing intent

We are the hunter - passionate as flames!

We are the hunter - cold as ice!

We are the hunter - pour your heart and soul into your arrow!

We are the hunter - boldly go forth and pierce through everything!

Attack on the Titans.

The boy from back then will soon take up the sword.

Who only laments his powerlessness won't be able to change anything.

The boy from back then will soon take up the black sword.

Hate and rage are a double-edged blade.

Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate.

Ones that could hope to change anything

Are ones who could bear to abandon anything

Without bearing any risk at all, how could you hope to attain anything…?

Foolish assumptions…they are but mere phantasms…right now, we could do with even reckless courage…

The advance guards of freedom…betting on their offensive

Victory to the charging slaves!

All this absurdity forced upon us are our cue to attack

Deprived of his horizon, The boy from that day[Eren] yearns for "freedom"[the world]

With relentless killer impulse assailing his body, he carries violet to dusk-

With an arrow from Hades"

Asuna: You-san, we're gonna need a few of your units.

You: Got it! -She felt motivated as she would take out a few cards and summon them in front of her as the units she summoned was Argos, Tidal Assault, Basil, Diamantes, Genovious, Hermes, Gregorious and Lazarus- My most trustworthy front-line Aqua Force fighters! All units attack!

Units: Yes Ma'am! -They saluted in sync as they would charge to the front-lines with Asuna, 2B, Violet, Deadpool and Kongou-

Rex: Miss You, are you alright?

You: Y-Yeah! I'm fine, I'm just really pumped about this!

Rex: Hahaha! Everyone gets scared and excited of their first war after all!

You: I guess you're right but this feels different.

Rex: What's that?

You: Hmm.. -She turned to look at where Rex was looking at as she gasped loudly and her eyes widened at the sight of a large red portal in the sky as the sight of an armoured flame dragon was seen coming out of the portal as it had a black ring on it's back- D-Dragonic Overlord..

-Back in the Multiverse capital building, Rin was watching the battle from her computer screen as she was completely shocked to see the dragon-

Rin: "The Яe-birth"...

-The sight of Nishikino Maki along with Chara sitting on the dragon's shoulder was seen as they were looking down at the battlefield-

You: M-Maki-san..

Rin: Maki-chan!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Retreat

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 5:- Retreat

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Maki: Rebirth, annihilate them.

-The flame dragon with the black rings on it's back would aim it's guns at the clone army in front of it as it charged up a beam from it's gun but was blasted by a cannon-

Chara: Oh! That's gotta hurt!

-Chara and Maki turned their attention to the source and saw the sight of a portal in front of them as the sight of Ainz Ooal Gown along with his guardians and Hoshizora Rin as Rin was holding onto a card "New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate" card while the song "VORACITY" was played in the background-

Albedo: Looks like they have completely taken over God Maki, Ainz-sama.

Ainz: Indeed, then let's show them how powerful we really are.

Demiurge: As expected of Ainz-sama, we will take down the enemy like rats they really are!

"I am very, very crazy, very

Unstoppable forever.

Everything of this world, lies within this mouth cavity.

Now come, let's have a dinner party within the darkness,

Everyone's, he too, Let's eat our food.

Can't stop, Can't stop eating

Can't stop, Can't stop not enough

Anything can be eaten... even if you say no hahaha...

The full course of all kinds of living ones,

it's a taste of violence to pleasure.

Don't stop, don't stop, eating.

Don't stop, don't stop, one more bite.

Ah, It's not enough, I haven't had enough yet of these impulses of original sins.

I am very, very crazy, very,

unstoppable forever.

You ate well, karma of the dead I wanna go

Very very tasty, very,

a magnificent banquet

Everything of this world, lies within this mouth cavity.

I just want to eat how tasty it is

Nothing at all was lying on this chopping board.

Even reason was target of predation.

Can't stop, can't stop, eating

Can't stop, can't stop. Lost myself

It's unforgivable, it won't cease, the instinct of natural offense.

You're berry, berry, like a berry

Like a ripe red bead,

A sauce of life that's chewy and drooping, I'm also

Berry, berry we're berries

You trifling people.

Without a trace, they are crushed and have disappeared.

I just want to eat. How tasty it is.

It's okay if you call it a sin.

It's okay if you call it an embarassment.

Lust is your instinct, affirm the ugliness.

I am very, very hungry, very

unstoppable forever.

You ate well, karma of the dead I wanna go

Very very tasty, very,

a magnificent banquet

Everything of this world, lies within this mouth cavity.

I am very, very hungry, very

Very, very tasty, very..."

-The sight of a large golden armoured dinosaur was seen as it was Gaia Devastate as it stood behind Rin's group and roared loudly and ran towards Dragonic Overlord "The Rebirth" while an army of skeletons walked out of the portal that was behind the group and would charge towards the swarm of aliens and droids as the clones and other heroes would also charge towards the enemy-

Rin: I'm going to get you back, Maki-chan!

Chara: Let's see if you can! Go! My swarm! -Pods of zergs came from the sky as they were about to crash into the city but were being shot down by the tesla coils and anti-air turrets that were around the city walls. The sight of Deoxys and Primal Groudon were seen from a distance as Rin glared at the Pokemon that were coming towards them-

Rin: Of all things, it had to be legendary Pokemons nya...

Ainz: What is your plan, God Rin?

Rin: You-chan! I'm going to need the powerful units right about now nya!

You: I'm on it! -The ground would shake as You held onto two G Unit cards and pointed both of them up in the sky as the dark clouds would shine as the sight of two large water dragons were seen floating down towards the battlefield as they dwarf everyone and everything around them as the cards she summoned was "Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon" and "Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom"-

Chara: Agh! I hate those things! Groudon! Hyper beam! -The giant monster would charge up a beam of light and fired it from it's mouth as the beam was heading towards Tetra-Boil but the twin-cannoned dragon aimed all of it's weapons that were on it's back and fired back at Groudon, as two beams collided, it then created a massive explosion. Deoxys along with many of its' clones flew towards the outpost but was pushed back by a large beam of light as they looked ahead and saw a Mega-evolved Rayquaza flying towards them with a large number of republic star-fighters- Damn it! You did not tell me that the Multiverse world had such a powerful military!

Maki: You did not ask.

Chara: Gaster! Let's go. -The sight of a skeletal-like man was seen standing behind Chara as he had appear through a portal-

Gaster: Are we retreating?

Chara: We need a proper plan, fall back for now.

Gaster: As you command. -He said as her snapped his fingers and all of the droids, zerg and everyone that was with Chara would disappear in an instant, thus leaving the heroes and clones confused but would cheer in victory-

Rin: W-What was that..?

Papyrus: That was Gaster. -Rin turned around to see a skeleton with a knight's armour along with a scarf around his neck walking towards Rin-

Rin: Papyrus..You knew that man?

Papyrus: Yes.

Sans: It's hard for us to tell you the things about our world but I assure you that we can still beat them.

Rin: Nya? A-Anyway, let's all head back and rest up for now nya. I'm just concerned for Maki-chan nya..

Ainz: All will be good, God Rin, we must be patient.

Rin: Y-Yeah, you're right nya.

Shalltear: As expected of Ainz-sama, he is wise and powerful!

Albedo: Extremely kind as well~

Ainz: -He sighed softly but would walk together with Rin as everyone returned back to Cyber city-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Taken

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 7:- Taken

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Rin: I'm heading out.

Kirito: Where to?

Rin: Life city, I heard it is winter season there so most of their soldiers are in hibernation nya.

Kirito: But there's a whole army of clone troopers there, they should be enough to keep the city safe.

Rin: We had over 30 thousand clones in Cyber city and that wasn't enough to push back the Zerg and Separatist nya.

Kirito: Th-Then what about the Vahkis, Visorak and Bohroks that you mentioned?

Rin: I assume that they will be heading to Life city, since they handle elements very well nya.

Kirito: Allow me to follow you then!

Rin: No! I need you here nya! I need someone to protect this city! I'm taking whatever army I can and I'm also asking You-chan to come with me, I'm going to need her fleet.

Kirito: A-As you say..

-Later then, Rin got onto a transport ship with You, Deadpool, Asuna, Kongou, Theo Cornaro, Homura Akemi and Ayame(From Gundam Build Divers) as the transport would then leave with an escort and head straight to Life City-

Rin: Alright, I don't like to be serious but I have no choice but to be serious nya.

Asuna: What is the situation?

Rin: One of the Republic scouts saw a horde of Visorak along with Vahkis and a swarm of Bohrok heading towards Life city, at the moment, the city's military is at 50% as their other 50% went into hibernation due to the weather being winter within their atmosphere.

Ayame: Shall I gather the other Gundam pilots?

Rin: No, you're more than enough. What I need is the support and teamwork from you all.

Akemi: Do they have any abilities that we much watch out for?

Rin: Visorak's has these weapons called "Hordika spinners" that are on their back, when fired, it creates an electrical static-like noise and upon hitting the target, it causes the target to be in paralysis in a total of 3 hours, long enough for you to get eaten alive.

Deadpool: What about those ball things you call Bohrok?

Rin: Their fast and powerful, heavily armoured as well, they come with masks within their plated armour on their heads called "Krana", they can launch the Kranas out of their heads and latch the mask onto your face and take control of your mind and body until someone else removes it from you.

Deadpool: Sounds like something you'd head from a horror movie..

You: And the Vahki?

Rin: They're not that tough to deal with but if you ever get overwhelmed by them, be careful of where you are because they can handle any terrain. They can climb up walls, fly, jump, stick to the ground in the middle of a storm, tornado or even a blizzard. Their powerful metal known as Tungsten keeps them from being rusted and melted alive so expect them to be at the front-lines with the Bohrok while the Visorak will be the rear-guard support.

Ayame: Any heroes in Life City?

Rin: A few Symphogear users are there with the girls from Girls Und Panzer's world along with many of the Strike Witches but that's all.

Kongou: Then we'll have to go all out desu!

Theo: With my crest, I swear to protect this world!

-As soon as they reached Life City's atmosphere, they saw that there was a battle already as Captain Rex with his clone army are fighting off the machines as they were using Speeders as their cover while behind them was a forest-

Rin: Pilot! Quickly drop us down!

Pilot: Ye's Ma'am! -The transport would land behind the clones while the fighters that were escorting the transport would fly around the battlefield and drop bombs onto the enemy. Rin and her group exited the transport as they met up with Captain Rex-

Rin: Status report!

Rex: We're pinned! We had to spread out the clones because I needed the other clones to keep the civilians safe from any ambush that occurs within the forest!

Rin: That explains your lack of soldiers. -The sound of metallic footsteps were heard as Rin looked behind and saw an AT-TE walker walking through the forest as it met up with Rex and his clones-

Rex: We got reinforcements and supplies! Take what you need and continue your mission! This isn't over until the enemy flees or dies!

Clone: Yes Sir!

-The walker fired it's guns and cannons at the horde of enemies while two Symphogear users came out of the forest as it was Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika, large number of Panzers came out of the forest as well and began firing their shells at the horde of Vahkis and swarms of Bohrok while the Witches were up in the sky trying to kill as many Visorak as they can in the far back-

Rin: -She took out five cards and summoned them as the units she summoned was Gaia Devastate, Gluttony Dogma, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion", Finish Blow Dragon and Favourite Champ Victor. Ayame teleported her Gundam to her as she got into it and went into the front-lines with Rin's units along with Deadpool, Akemi, Asuna and Theo with Shirabe and Kirika while the two Symphogear users were singing the song "Gizagizagirari Full Throttle"-

"The smiling girl from hell buzzes her scythe

Even the demons are looking pale

Don't underestimate them for being small

Electric saws are the most painful, understand?

For some reason, my heart rejects synchronising

I want to rescue you from the "Why" in your heart(Death！)

Meow Meow Meow(Death！)

But still becomes warm.

I'll give you warmth

A melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger

I can't decipher the shape of the heart,

It looks like it could hurt those who touch it

Uryaa, Toryaa, No Problem

Nothing to say about how cute I am as well,

Everyone just come after me

I want us to understand each other, I want to believe in more things

I sing so we can understand each other(Death！)

La la la～ (Death！)

It's not overreaching if you're actually obtaining your true power

It's not overreaching! That's right！

Not if I'm obtaining my true power

Let's run together and burn all of this soul

Let's give our all to live through today together

Singing all of our emotions

Let's fight together

Without ever losing our courage

Without ever looking back

Let's surpass the present into the tomorrow

I spread wide a smile, Yes！

I won't let go of your hand, We have a dream

A pitch that embraces both light and darkness,

Let's show them the song of miracle

The melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger"

Rin: You-chan! I need them now!

You: R-Right! -The sight of every Aqua Force units were seen as they were summoned by You as the units would charge in and attack but from the sight of the battle, Rin noticed that they were still overwhelmed by the swarm of enemies that were pouring in-

Rin: We're going to need to call for back up!

Rex: God Rin! I have an idea but it is risky!

Rin: Let's hear it!

-Back in the battlefield, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen killing many of the enemies as they were together singing the song "Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA"-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

a dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

an unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts, let's cut it to pieces

(That's why… that sort of world…Let's cut it all to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, Surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces)

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

(A legend is too much, my heart now attacking with everything

Restraint isn't necessary. Now I'll try love)

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

(Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, yes, fuses together the sun and the moon)

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)"

Asuna: There's too many.

Deadpool: Holy crap! Even with these dinosaur things we can't thin out their numbers! -He said as he pointed his Deagle at a Vahki and shot it at the head but the Bionicle was still standing and was unhurt from the shot- Dick biscuits!

Akemi: Language.

Deadpool: Sorry~

Theo: Guys! We got a problem! -He pointed behind as everyone else turned to the sight of a group of Vahkis running towards Rin's location-

Asuna: Stop them- Wha-?! -Asuna and her group was then cornered by the Vahkis while the sight of RX Zeromaru was seen falling down from the sky as it was swarmed by Vahkis and Bohroks- Tsk!

-Back to Rin and You's side-

Clone: Incoming! -The Vahkis charged forward and jumped to assault but were shot down as everyone turned back to see Rin holding onto a card as she summoned "Gaia Desperado"-

Rin: All units! Charge up to the hill! -Rex yelled loudly for morale support as everyone yelled alongside together and ran up as Rin rode her dinosaur as the tanks and AT-TE walker headed up to the hill with the platoon of clone troopers as they rode their speeders, the AT-TE would open up the back hatch as two walkers known as AT-RTs would run out to assault in the main force-

Asuna: What is she doing?!

Deadpool: Wooo! Now that's my kind of lady there!

-At the hilltop, the sight of a green Visorak with bright red eyes was seen as it saw Rin running up to the hilltop as she got off of Gaia Desperado and was dodging attacks like it's nothing, the Visorak screeched loudly and charged downwards to face Rin, the girl would smirk and jump on top of the Visorak and got up to the hilltop and placed a beacon at the hilltop as it fired up a beam of light into the air, Rin's eyes then widened at the sight of the hordes and swarms that were over the hilltop-

Rin: This is just insane..

-Large red pods would drop and land down onto the the hordes and swarms of Bionicles as the pods opened up to guns and Space Marines from the Warhammer 40,000 world. Dreadnoughts, tanks and many Space Marines came pouring down from the pods as they began slaughtering the enemy. Rin turned back to the others with a smile on her face as she was then shot at the back by a Hordika Spinner as she got paralysed and fell down to the ground-

You: Rin-san! -The sight of Alphamon appeared as he teleported behind Rin and grabbed her as he would then disappear in thin air, it was then the bioncle swarms would disperse and retreat-

Rex: They're retreating! Kill whatever you can!

Theo: Th-They just took God Rin!

Deadpool: What a load of bullshit!

Asuna: What are we going to do?

Akemi: We must head back and rest, we'll further discuss this matter with Watanabe-san, she's the highest rank in the group at the moment, perhaps she knows what we should do.

Deadpool: Let's hope so..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Full scale Raid

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 8:- Full scale Raid

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Wolverine: This is all your fault, bub! -Wolverine yelled and pointed at Deadpool with his claws out as Deadpool got irritated and drew out his katanas and pointed them at Wolverine-

Deadpool: Shut it Logan! It ain't my fault that we lost God Rin!

-The sight of the two yelling were seen and heard as they were in a bar that was in a tree as they were all in Life City, the sight of many characters stood by Deadpool and Wolverine's side were seen as they were taking sides-

Wolverine: Without the gods, we're official screwed!

Deadpool: And you're blaming me?!

Wolverine: You were there! You should be protecting her!

Deadpool: That's one hell of a call-out!

Akemi: You do not get to blame anyone as you were not in the front-lines like the rest of us.

Wolverine: I dare you to say that again, twerp! -Everyone would then start arguing but the sound of the wooden door opening loudly was then heard as everyone turned their attention to the sight of two clone troopers along with Cuphead and Mughead entering the bar-

Theo: Is something wrong?

Mughead: WE'RE BEING INVADED! -Mughead yelled out loud as everyone got surprised as a group of Vahkis would enter the bar as they fired a disk at one of the heroes but the hero dodged as the disk would hit the jukebox as it played the song "Aviary Action" from the Cuphead original soundtrack-

Cuphead: Get in cover! -He yelled as everyone got behind the bar and took cover with the tables and couches within the bar as a group of Vahkis fired their disks everywhere from their mouth parts. From behind the bar, Levi was sitting down as he turned the bottle up above him around to look at the reflection at the bottle as he grabbed the musket rifle that was on the floor and would then move his hands up with the rifle on the top of the bar and fired the gun as it shot one of the Vahkis back. Deadpool stood up from behind the couch as he tossed his sword at one of the Vahkis but the blade bounced off of the Vahki as he took out his Deagles and fired them at the bionicles-

Clone 1: I'm not sure if this will work since they're not clankers..

Clone 2: Just do it! It's now or never! -The clone would toss an EMP grenade over the table cover as it landed in front of the group of Vahkis and exploded as it caused the bionicles to burst and deactivate-

Theo: Good job everyone!

Cuphead: There's still more of them outside! Life City is being raided by Vahkis!

Theo: Miss Watanabe isn't here to help us, we need to do this ourselves! -Theo stood in the middle of everyone within the bar as they'd all run out of the tree bar to attack the Vahkis that were around the forest buildings as the Jukebox in the bar played the song "Undertale MEGALOVANIA - Metal Cover || ToxicxEternity" as the sight of Sans and Papyrus were seen fighting along side with Deadpool and Wolverine, the sight of Dwarves and Elves running out of the trees and basements were seen as they attacked the Vahkis in large groups but were overwhelmed by the machines' tough body armour-

Sans: They're just robots but they're really tough.

Akemi: From the history and story of the Bionicle, the Vahkis were keepers or Peace and Law of a continental city called "Metru Nui" but rather than keep Peace, they kidnapped most of their civilians to avoid any corruption or rebellion against their government.

Sans: That explains their cold ways of fighting.

Deadpool: Logan! Watch your back!

-Wolverine would duck down quickly as a Vahki tried to pounce on him but missed as it was then destroyed by one of Sans' gasterblaster-

Sans: I got your back.

Wolverine: Thanks.

Yoshika(Strike Witches): It doesn't make sense! Why would they be here?! We just defeated them a few hours ago! -She said as she held the large gattling gun in her hand and fired it and destroyed multiple Vahkis-

Deadpool: Wait a minute... Who has access to the Multiverse military coms?!

Akemi: I do.

Deadpool: Contact them and ask them for their situation in the main city!

Akemi: W-Wait..You're not saying that..

Deadpool: Since the enemy took both of the Gods in this world, it's possible to consider that all of our military defense has dropped down because of that so they're using this opportunity to attack the cities!

-Akemi would take out her cellphone and called Captain Rex as he answered the call and the sound of gunfire and explosions were heard in the call-

Akemi: Captain Rex!

-In Multiverse city-

Captain: I'm a little busy, young one! -He said as he was backing up and was covering the civilians as they were entering the transport ships and were evacuating while the army of soldiers were fighting against a horde of Vahkis and Droids-

Goku: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAA! -He fired his powerful beam at the army but was unable to dwindle their numbers as there were just too many of them, the sight of Naruto in his Ninetails form was seen fighting with Saitama and Luffy-

All Might: Quickly! This way! -He gasped as he saw the sight of Sakuranomiya Maika along with Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII was hurt as they were both bleeding and were limping their way to the transports. All Might quickly jumped towards the two girls and carried them and went into the transports quickly with the other heroes and clones as they all evacuated- I need a medic! These girls are hurt!

Asuna: Rex, did we manage to save everyone?

Rex: -He took out a tablet and went through a few pages of the tablet- Yes we did, all 50 thousand civilians and soldiers within the city were successfully evacuated without getting killed although...There are casualties.. -He said as he looked over to the side to see a large number of characters who got hurt from the invasion-

Naruto: What the heck are we supposed to do now?!

Saitama: I-I think we should all calm down for a moment, Rex, you're orders, you're the highest ranked hero here.

Rex: The wounded will be heading towards Cyber city for medical treatment, the rest of us will be heading towards Tidal City as they are being swarmed by Zerg, Bohroks, Visoraks and the Separatists. All Might, Son Goku and Kirito, can I trust you three that you'll keep the wounded safe?

Goku: Don't worry, pal. We'll protect them with our lives.

All Might: A hero will always save those in need.

Kirito: It is my duty to protect the people.

Rex: The rest of us will kill as many enemies as we can! Miss Watanabe is currently at the front-lines of Tidal City's beaches with my brothers! We'll support them from there and make a final decision after we defeat the enemy! -Everyone would then cheer loudly as they were filled with morale even after loosing their city-

-In the city of Multiverse, the sight of the city being dark was seen as it was taken over by the Vahkis and the droids as it was raining over Multiverse city-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- True Power

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 9:- True Power

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

-In the beach of Tidal City, the sight of the fleet girls from Kantai Collection were seen with many of the ship girls from the Ars Nova world were seen together as they were fighting swarms of Zerg-

Kongou: Burning love! -She yelled out loud and fired her cannons as it landed right onto the swarm as she killed hundreds of Zerglings-

Miho: Watanabe-san, we're getting swarmed! -The sight of Nishizumi Miho panicking was seen as she was in her tank with the other students from the other schools and were trying to protect the tram station at the beach-

You: Here comes the reinforcements! -She yelled as she tossed a beacon as it landed onto the ground and created a beam of light that reached the skies, the sight of Blood Raven pods were seen flying down as they crashed onto the swarm as the sight of Space Marines along with Dreadnoughts and tanks were seen together as they fought against the Bohroks and the Zerg-

Space Marine: For the Emperor!

Dreadnought: Fret not, for your body will be sacrificed for the Emperor. -The sound of a deep mechanical voice was heard from the Blood Raven Dreadnought as it crushed a Bohrok with it's arm and grabbed a Hydralisk and burnt it alive with it's flamethrower-

You: Calling forth the powerful leviathan of the great pacific! Aid me in this tragic battle! Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom! -The sight of Maelstrom appearing was seen as he rose up from the ocean and fired multiple barrages of missiles at the enemy as the sight of every other Aqua Force unit was seen coming out from the ocean as they charged in and attacked the enemy invaders-

Hiei: This isn't enough! We're still outnumbered!

You: Time to send in the big guns. Send in the Aquatic Arsenal! -She commanded one of the clones as the clone nodded and saluted as he ran to a nearby control panel and pressed on a large blue button that was on the center of the panel, seconds later, the sight of an army of Z'Goks were seen rising from the sea as they walked onto the ports and beaches and would charge right into the swarm that was pushing their way through the barricades and the song "Stand up! Ready!" was heard as it was sung by a Symphogear user named Maria Cadenzavna Eve as she was standing on top of one of the Gundams and would fire a barrage of blades from her wrist while singing the song to boost morale and strengthen her allies-

"How many times have I cried? How many times have I broken down?

That (That) number (Number)

Doesn't matter

Be it "Pride" or fashionable accessories,

I don't need either (either), I'll become naked

My Friends (rivals) who clench their fists, carry swords

and ready their bow

Run ahead of me and show me the path

(Stand up) Tears

(Stand up) Sorrow

(Stand up) Pain

(Stand up) Sing so all of it

Turns into your strenght！

For the sake of the true meaning of strenght

Accept weakness and leap through the present

One thousand wounds are evidence

Of the one thousand times I didn't run away

I stood up again on the very day I was defeated

And accepted all of it

That I was myself and nobody else（Now, high and proud）

I'll prove it to the heavens!

After being knocked to the ground and discovering the taste of dirt

I realized

Just how high (high) the sky (sky) is...

I don't have any wings, so more than anyone

I'll run towards the top (top) I've longed for

A heart that embraces both the sun and the moon

Gives support to the tomorrow

It is the hand that faces and reaches for hope that

(Stand up) Dwells

(Stand up) Breathes

(Stand up) Weaves

(Stand up) Let's show it

Right here, my way of life！

If it's about going beyond one's limits

Everyone has already long surpassed them

It can't be measured with numbers

It is something beyond a miracle

Pierce through in my own way

Protect through in my own way

That's the determination of the Silver Arm （I'll risk my life）

For the sake of bonds！

Cry...Cry...

Cry until you've dried up completely

(Stand up) And this drenched

(Stand up) Heart that has become

(Stand up) Heavy

(Stand up) Sing the song of the warrior!

For the sake of the true meaning of strenght

Accept weakness and leap through the present

One thousand wounds are evidence

Of the one thousand times I didn't run away

Now、 with this courage that follows through

Now、 with this strenght I've seized

I'll prove it to the heavens!

I'll prove it to my dreams!

That I'm myself and nobody else!"

Izuku: With a Symphogear user here, we just might pull it off! Kacchan!

Katsuki: I know, damn it! -He yelled as he had a big grin on his face as he would put his palms onto the sand and fired a blast of explosions into the sand as it caused a mini earthquake that caused the large Zerg to loose their balance as Izuku flew up to an Ultralisk as static came out of him and he raised his right arm-

Izuku: One For All: Full Cowl! -He yelled and would smash the skull of the Ultralisk and caused the mighty beast to fall and crush the many other Zerglings beside it-

Edward: Al! Let's do it!

Al: Sure thing, Nii-san! -The sight of the Elric brothers from the Fullmetal Alchemist world was seen as Alphonse, the spirit in the armour would clap his hands together with his older brother as a loud ringing sound was heard and the two would put their hands onto the sand as a surge of hardened sand would cause the Bohroks and Zergs to stop as they got stuck and were unable to move as their legs were in the hardened sand- We did it Nii-san!

Edward: Time to kick some ass! -The two brothers would then look up ahead as the sight of purple lightning was seen as they saw an Ultralisk walking up to the battlefield from a distance and the sight of Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades were seen standing on top of the giant Alien- Ah shit..

Al: I-It's the Queen of Blades!

Edward: Oi! Watanabe! Do something about it!

You: I know. Tsubasa-san! Cloud-san! Sephiroth-san! The Queen is all yours! -The sight of Cloud Strife and Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy VII universe was seen as they charged towards the Queen of Blades while the song "Zettō Ame no Habakiri" was heard as the queen would look up to see a giant sword flying downwards to her as she would jump away and the sword would kill the Ultralisk as the blade cut through the alien's neck and the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa was seen standing on top of the blade-

"(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively)

(Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)

A blade that cuts like a sudden wind is as lovely as a thousand flowers

A slashing moon sparkles in the sunlight; sadness, return to the pure land...for eternity

In a battlefield crying with lamentation, I wipe away the drops of tedium

I put my memories and my pride in every single slash of thunder

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination...gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end

"I'm struggling, caught inside the lightning" it is my destiny to obliterate

To overcome my hesitation I return to the sounds of my music...it's the only thing I know

I thought if I became stronger, much stronger...I could someday break away from the tragic past fate left me

Why...why...why? Even though I have no need for things like tears…

Gush out! Until this life burns out

Until the dream we saw together comes true

Not being able to return to the days when we played music together, it feels like a fire demon's sanction

"Alright, let's fly" you said...even though I'm burdened with feather, soaked in surging waves, my conviction will let me dance into the sky

To make sure of that, we don't need to be in the same place...that's why

To be amused is tiring? No, I will meet a bloody end and disappear

The fleeting melody in my memory, swaying gently, still as fragrant

As I look up at the stars I make a vow that I won't run...won't cry anymore.

Ah...both of Heaven's wings, right now, come on...release it all.

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end"

You: This is the true power of the great pacific!

Clone: General Watanabe! I've just received word from Emiya Shirou, he said that he's on his way with a few soldiers and dragons from the Dragon Realm!

You: The Dragon Realm? Wait! What about their city?

Clone: With Natsu Dragneel and many heroic spirits from the Fate world over there with the dragons, I was told that they're completely safe from invaders as they have not lost a single soldier ever since the invasion.

You: Then we can leave their city to their own people then, right now we'll just focus on what we have to deal with and then face Chara together!

Clone: Yes ma'am!

You: Call in the Ghouls!

Clone: Yes ma'am! -He saluted and grabbed a flare gun from the table beside You and aimed it up high and fired the purple flare. -From above, the sight of hundreds to thousands of Ghouls from the Tokyo Ghoul universe was seen as Keneki Ken was leading the group while the song "Unravel" was being played by a radio player that was being held by one of the Ghouls-

"Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me?

Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing

I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath

Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze

Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable

When I found you, it shook me

In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing

Don't look for me; don't look at me

I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging

Remember who I am, my full, vivid self

Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently,

I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move!

UNRAVELLING THE WORLD

I've completely changed, I couldn't change back

The two entwine, the couple perishes

Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable

I won't defile you!

In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing

Don't look for me; don't look at me

Before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,

Think back on who I am, my full, vivid self

Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me

The change over me has me paralyzed,

In an immutable object paradise,

Remember who I am

Tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me?"

Sarah: This is getting out of hand. -She said as she was surrounded by the Ghouls along with Tsubasa, Cloud and Sephiroth and a large number of Clone Troopers and Space Marines, she then felt a light electrical surge in her head as Chara was speaking to her telepathically-

"How's the battle?" - Chara

"You're putting me up against powerful opponents, they're more powerful than the Protoss." - Sarah

"Then come back to Multiverse city, we've captured the city and got what we wanted, all we need to do is plan and rest." - Chara

"Got it." - Sarah -She then looked up in the sky as her eyes widened as the sight of Republic cruisers were seen as fighters came down and storm the battlefield-

Sarah: Oh shit..

-In the Republic cruiser, the sight of Captain Rex along with Asuna and Ayame were seen together-

Rex: We've reached Tidal city and we will now provide backup!

Ayame: It's about time for me to shine. -She ninja girl said as she went to the hangar of the cruiser and activated her RX-Zeromaru gundam and rode it out to battle and as she was heading down to attack the invaders, the sight of flame and thunder dragons were seen flying beside her as she saw Dragonic Blademaster along with Dragonic Descendant flying beside her and would attack the Bohrok and Zerg together- You two! You're Maki-san and Rin-san's units!

Blademaster: I'll do everything I can to get back my master!

Descendant: It is my duty to protect that girl from harm's way!

Shirou: Hey! -He called out to Rex and Asuna as the two were at the bridge of the cruiser-

Rex: Commander Emiya?!

Shirou: The enemy is retreating and I was asked to tell you guys to not pursue them! -He said as he was on Gauntlet Buster Dragon's neck-

Rex: Of course!

-Moments later, the invaders retreated as everyone cheered together but You took a deep breath and sat down on a chair as she was sweating greatly, it was then Captain Rex, Kongou, Asuna and Deadpool would walk up to You-

You: It's good to see you guys.

Kongou: We've successfully defended the city from the invaders desu!

Asuna: But there's still a lot of things to do, right?

You: Yup. -She said as she would then stand up with a confident smile on her face- Our next and final mission is to retake Multiverse city and bring back our two Gods!

Deadpool: Now that's cool!

-Everyone would then cheer together but in the far city of Multiverse city, the sight of Chara along with Maki and Rin standing together were seen as the three were in the office room that once belonged to Maki as they looked out of the large window-

Chara: In 48 hours, we'll begin our invasion on Earth. Got it?

-Many of the villains in the room nodded together as they were all looking at Chara-

Chara: We'll turn Earth into our very own playground.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Multiverse Unity

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 10:- Multiverse Unity

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

"We survived to be happy." -The sound of a young girl narrating was heard as the sight of an army of Clone troopers, Space Marines and many other types of soldiers were seen looking up at a bright light-

"We fight to protect. We learn from our mistakes, we kill to save others. We rise up after getting pushed down and now.. It's time for us to put this to an end!" -The sight of Watanabe You was seen standing on top of a tall balcony as she was looking down at all of the soldiers and other characters and heroes as Kongou, Deadpool and Asuna stood beside her-

Space Marines: We fight for the Emperor! Victory for the Emperor!

Clones: For the Grand Army of the Republic!

You: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for us to take back our home in Multiverse. -Everyone would then cheer loudly as they were all in the central city of Cyber City as the sight of thousands to millions of factories were seen as the factories were constructing robots, tanks and other types of vehicles as well as clones were being produced-

-In a lab, the sight of 9S and A2 was seen together as they entered the lab to meet up with Okabe Rintarou and Sergeant Major Kururu along with Genos and Midoriya Izuku-

A2: How is everything?

Kururu: Kukuku~ The clones are being produced in a timely manner, we'll have a total of 500 thousand in a matter of hours.

9S: Production of tanks and other mechs are being produced with a strong A.I. If the A.I rebels on us, I can hack it and take over it once more!

Izuku: I'm going through the villain and hero records, just to see what will Watanabe-san face.

Genos: I was asked by my sensei to come in here and protect them.

A2: Who will we be facing?

Izuku: Alphamon, a Royal Knight digimon who is actually a good guy but for some reason, he joined up with Chara and it is mentioned that he is the most powerful Mega evolved Knight digimon in his universe!

A2: I can bet that General You will have Omegamon face him. Others?

Izuku: There's Groudon, a ground and fire type Pokemon, he is a legendary colossal Pokemon that is one of the strongest amongst his kind. Gaster from the Undertale universe, there is no actual information about him..

Papyrus: We'll be facing him. -Everyone would then turn to see the sight of two skeleton brothers as it was Sans and Papyrus-

Sans: We know the man and we may be the only ones that could actually put up a fight against him.

Izuku: That goodness! The next one is Deoxys and his clones, an Alien type Pokemon that is super powered to fight anything. There are still many more other villains and Anti-heroes here.

-Back in the hangar bay as everyone was getting ready, the sight of You along with Theo Cornaro were seen together standing beside each other as they watched the soldiers and heroes get ready for war-

Theo: A simple frontal assault, huh? Aren't you worried that they might overwhelm us with their sheer numbers?

You: What do you mean?

Theo: The Zerg comes in swarms of thousands to millions in just minutes, those machines that you call "Droids" are easily massed produced along with the Bohrok, Visorak and Vahki as they are all mechanical.

You: Don't worry, I do have a plan in mind.

Theo: And what might that be?

You: That is confidential, my dear knight~ -She said with a smile on her face and poked Theo's nose lightly as she walked away as a mage with blonde hair and a short skirt would walk towards Theo as it was Siluca Meletes, his wife-

Siluca: What was that all about, sir?

Theo: Ah, it was nothing.

-In the meeting room, You entered the room and saw a few people inside the room as they were waiting for her, the people inside were Asuna, Gabriel Angelos from the Warhammer 40k universe, Violet Evergarden, Deadpool, Homura Akemi and Hiyajou Maho from the Stein's Gate universe-

Asuna: So you wanted to discuss about a mission with us?

You: Yup~ Sit down. -Everyone would then take their seats while Deadpool would put both of his feet on the meeting table to relax himself-

Asuna: Deadpool!

Deadpool: Oh come on!

You: Let me relax.

Asuna: Fine..

Deadpool: Haha! In yo face! Ah-Suck-na! -Asuna would then glare at Deadpool as the man got slightly frightened and would look away from her and whistled-

You: Ahem! Now! I've gathered you all here for a certain mission. First task for Gabriel Angelos, chapter leader of the Blood Ravens of the Space Marines, you are to lead the army in a frontal assault with Captain Rex and his Clone brothers. Then I want Violet-san and Akemi-san to bring in a squad of Clone Arc Troopers with you to infiltrate the city while protecting Hiyajou-san and I want Deadpool to keep watch of Hiyajou-san until you guys escape the city.

Maho: So you're asking me to hack into the computer mainframe that is under Multiverse city to release a certain powerful weapon that could possibly turn the tide of this war?

You: Yup.

Deadpool: We have Gurren Lagann and the Evangelions, what's the big deal? I mean, we have Mazinger and a few other mechs with us so why do we need a weapon from Multiverse city?

You: It's not just any weapon, it's a whole military army that can only be remotely activated within the city's computer frame and Chara had taken advantage of one thing too.

Violet: May I ask what might that be?

You: All generations of Godzilla, so we'll be facing the most powerful monsters of them all, which is why I believe that not even Gurren Lagann or the Evas could stand up against a God.

Maho: What exactly do you want me to unlock in there anyway?

You: To tell you the truth, I myself do not know..

Maho: Huh?

Gabriel: Miss! You do not know? What if it's a self destruct weapon?!

You: It's not! I can assure that it isn't a self destruct weapon! Rin-san had told me that there's a computer under the city's mainframe that releases an army of weapons to attack anything that violates the laws in Multiverse city or any "Virus" type characters, I can only give you the location of it and everything else will be up to you.

Maho: Right.

Akemi: Will a team of Arc troopers be enough to fight against Visorak, Bohrok, Droids, Zerg and Vahki?

You: That is why you have Asuna-san there, her sword can pierce through any armour and your ability to stop time gives you an advantage to scout ahead and clear the path of enemies.

Akemi: Fair enough.

Violet: I have a question.

You: Yes?

Violet: If we come across a powerful villain?

You: You are given permission to do whatever it takes to take him or her down or even kill that person if necessary.

Violet: Intriguing.

Maho: What are the odds of getting spotted?

Akemi: Quite low but if Chara or even someone like Gaster or Alphamon were to spot us then we might have a problem.

You: Don't worry, I've made sure that those three will be distracted for sure.

Angelos: Then it is settled! We will fight till our last drop of blood!

You: Thank you and I'll see you in the battlefield in four hours. -The heroes stood up and saluted to You as she saluted back at them with a smile as everyone would then leave the meeting room-

-Hours later as all of the heroes and soldiers were in their ships and cruisers, they headed to war from the inner city of Cyber City as they were all prepped for war. The sight of armoured mechanical dragons, hundreds to thousands of Digimon and Pokemon were seen with them as many of them were in the Space Marine cruisers and the Venator cruisers from the Clone army-

Gabriel: Brothers and Sisters! We will be facing a powerful opponent with a great army of destruction! With the Emperor's strength, I pray that each and every one of you heroes will come back alive! Amen. -Gabriel Angelos said through the communicator as everyone prayed along with him as they were about to reach their destination as it was early in the morning in Multiverse city's realm-

-As the Blood Raven gunships and pods were coming out of their cruisers, they were then fired by multiple Anti-air shots that were fired by the Separatists. Over a few hundred pods would land and crash onto the ground that isn't far from the main city entrance as the Vahkis and Bohroks would head to the front-lines but were then bombarded by fighters and bombers as a large army of Space Marines along with their vehicles exited their pods and transports-

Space Marine: FOR THE EMPEROR! -He yelled loudly and pointed his chainsword at the city as the horde of machines were rushing towards them as the Space Marines and Clone army would charge towards the enemy with their own weapons and vehicles-

-You entered the battlefield as she was holding onto a large stereo and would place it down and turn the volume up as she took out multiple decks of cards and placed them onto the ground as the decks began to shine. The sight of Maki's Kouen deck, Seal Dragon deck, Nouvelle and Overlord deck were seen as the units appeared behind You along with Rin's decks and You's own fleet, it was then the song "GONG" by Jam Project would begin playing on the stereo as You pointed at the city ahead of her-

You: Full...Speed...AHEAD! -She yelled loudly with a smile on her face as the dragons and soldiers behind her would grin and charge towards the enemy while the song was playing loudly-

"This burning, intense sensation is building up inside our chests

As we depart for our final destination

Let's join hands and make an oath

We're gonna blast off into the sky on a journey before dawn

So please, remember just one thing - that we were here on this Earth

Don't look back! Don't show your tears!

"I GET THE POWER OF LOVE"

We're gonna take back our tomorrow

Sound the gong!

On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate

Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword

Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true

You must believe in the love and the future you must protect

To eternity! To eternity!

If we were to lose all our energy and broken our blades

We shall never return and fall into the sea of the stars

Don't be frightened! Don't throw away your pride!

"I GET THE POWER OF LOVE"

Stop hesitating and go!

Sound the gong!

Dance bravely, oh Soldier of Fate

Rise to the heavens with your Golden Wings

Oh Hero of Steel, you who do not know the meaning of surrender

Keep being under the command of your burning soul

To eternity! To eternity!

Gong gong sound the gong!

On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate

Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword

Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true

You must believe in the love and the future you must protect

To eternity! To eternity!"

-The sight of the group of Evangelions were seen with hundreds of Gundam were seen charging towards the enemy as Gurren Lagann was with Mazinger and many of the giant heroes-

"Garuru Cannon!" -The sight of Omegamon was seen firing his cannon at Groudon was seen as Alphamon would charge towards Omegamon but was pushed back by Mewtwo and a mega Rayquaza. As the Evangelions were about to enter the city, they were then fired by powerful photon beams as they looked at the source that fired the beams and were surprised to see Shin Godzilla along with Legendary's Godzilla and the Millennium Godzilla together-

Shinji: G-Godzilla..

Asuka: Baka-Shinji! Don't back down and let's just beat them!

Rei: Ikari-kun, I'll back you up.

Shinji: Thanks!

-At the other side of the city, where there was no battle, a transport had landed not far from the back entrance of Multiverse city as Hiyajou Maho and her group would enter the rear-end of the city with her group as the guards were taken out by Akemi-

Maho: Let's make this quick.

Deadpool: Top cake~

Asuna: Shh!

Maho: Over here! -She turned to the back of a shopping complex and saw a manhole within one of the alleyways and would head down with Asuna and Violet leading the way and Maho in between while Deadpool and Akemi were covering the rear. Maho took out her flashlight and turned it on and saw a large number of Bohrok in the sewer- Oh no..

Asuna: Hmph! I knew they'd be in here.

Deadpool: Torture the brown Bohrok! Let's see it crap it's pants!

Violet: I calculate a total of 25 Bohroks in here.

Akemi: I'll take out whatever's coming, the rest is up to you.

Maho: Hurry! The others depend on us!

Everyone else: Right!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Super Battle

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 11:- Super Battle

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

Deadpool: We're getting pounded here! Oh and..That's what she said~

Asuna: Stop it! -She said as she stabbed the head of the Bohrok and killed it as they were inside a small laboratory-like room with a large monitor in the room as Hiyajou Maho was going through the system and was hacking her way through it-

Maho: This would be much easier if Hashida-san was here..

Akemi: He needs to hack through the second mainframe from the outskirts of Multiverse city, so it's all up to you here.

Maho: Ugh, hacking really isn't my type of job.. -She exhaled and began typing out the codes that You gave to her on a piece of paper as she was reprogramming the system in the mainframe and was altering the codes-

Violet: -She took out an AWP sniper rifle from her sniper bag and aimed it at the head of the Bohrok at point blank and fired the gun and once she had fired, the bullet pierced through the Bohrok and killed the other Bohroks behind it- I only have 3 clips, please be fast.

Maho: I'm trying! I'm trying! Just give me 30 seconds!

-Seconds passed as Maho had successfully hacked into the Multiverse city defense system- "Activating M.D.W.F." -The computer spoke in a robotic voice of a man as the whole ground began to shake as the lights in the entire sewers would turn on and sprinklers would then activate as it started spraying water in the vicinity and the water was killing the Bohrok as it melted them away-

Maho: W-What's going on?

Akemi: -She put her hand out and would then put her palm near her face and lick her hand slightly- Alkaline, it kills Bionicles.

Deadpool: Now that just sounds stupid, lazy writers just couldn't think of anything else that would sound cool.

Asuna: Ugh..This man..

-The song "Brave Heart" was heard throughout the speakers in the entire Multiverse city as everyone in the room would smile from hearing the song-

Maho: Let's go and meet up with the others! -Everyone else nodded and left the sewers. Up above, the sight of a bright yellow electrical beam was seen firing at Shin's Godzilla's back as Shin would turn back to see a whole Earth Defense army charging towards Shin and his allies and saw the sight of Mechagodzilla 3(a.k.a: Kiryu)-

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

You can go anywhere

Run faster than the wind!

Aim farther than the skies!

You can meet a new you

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

The downpour in your heart

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

Seize the bright tomorrow!

Protect the ones you love!

You can become stronger

Break that weak self!

Destroy the walls blocking you!

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

Believe in your heart "

-Chara saw Kiryu as his eyes widened upon the sight of the mechanical monster-

Chara: K-Kiryu?! Tsk! Maki, Rin! Go! -The two nodded as they left the room while Chara watched the battle- I swear, they just keep bringing up more and more stuff to surprise me..

-The sight of Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" along with Dragonic Overlord "The Rebirth" was seen flying down from the sky to attack You and her army. You saw the sight of the two dark dragons as she pointed at them-

You: Taiten! Devastate, attack! -The sight of two large and powerful G units were seen charging and flying towards the dark dragons as they fought up close and the heroes were pushing in deeper into the city as the hordes and swarms were being pushed back-

-Back in the tower-

Gaster: It seems that we're slowly losing our soldiers.

Chara: Where's Deoxys? Send him out to kill them all!

Gaster: He's busy.

Chara: Huh?! -Gaster then pointed in front of Chara as she'd turn and look out at the window and saw the sight of Deoxys fighting against Noctis from the Final Fantasy world along with Ainz Ooal Gown- Wha-?!

Noctis: The only annoying thing about him is that he can duplicate.

Ainz: I agree, it is quite troublesome, however it is not hard to deal with, Chain Dragon Lightning! -He cast a magic spell onto one of the Deoxys clones and fired a flash of lightning at one of the clones and killed it- They're not that hard to deal with if you know their patterns.

Noctis: As expected of the great Overlord. -He teleported behind a Deoxys and stabbed it at the back of the head and killed the alien-

Ainz: As are you, King Noctis.

Chara: Argh! Gaster! Head out there with Alphamon and deal with the enemy!

Gaster: Of course~ -He said as he bowed and teleported outside but once he teleported outside, he was shot by a beam of light and crashed into one of the buildings, he then looked up and saw Sans and Papyrus staring down at him as Sans had shot his Gaster Blaster at him-

Sans: Hey there.

Papyrus: Wow! You really do look evil!

Gaster: You two..

Sans: We know for a fact that we can't beat you, so we brought help. -The sight of Darkrai, Mewtwo, Mew and Kageyama Shigeo from Mob Psycho 100 was seen floating behind Sans and Papyrus- We're going to go all out.

-In the skies, the sight of Alphamon fighting against Omegamon was seen as Goku, Saitama and Superman were fighting Alphamon together-

Superman: All together now! -He fired his laser beams from his eyes at Alphamon-

Omegamon: Garuru cannon! -He shot his cannon at Alphamon-

Saitama: Serious Punch. -He flew up close to Alphamon's back and punched his back-

Goku: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA! -He fired his ultimate ability at Alphamon from above as all attacks would hit Alphamon, causing the Royal Knight Digimon to disperse into data as he was defeated-

Omegamon: We finally did it.

Superman: Let's meet up with the others and help them!

-Back in the battlefield, the sight of Clones and Space Marines were seen pushing forward as the Bohrok, Vahki, Visorak and droids were firing all of their available long range weapons at their enemy but were unable to hurt them, the Zerg had retreated as the sight of the Protoss were seen backing up the allied armies with their stealth units-

Clone: We're pushing them back! Keep attacking!

Marine: Victory for the Emperor!

Gabriel: Brothers! Take arms and charge!

Space Marines: Hyaaa! -The entire chapter of the Blood Ravens drew out their blades and charged towards the city and pushed the enemy back as many of the Bionicles retreated back into the city as the Space Marines were the first to enter the city, the clones would then follow the Space Marines and backed them up with their AT-RTs and speeder bikes. The ground that the soldiers stood on began to shake as two monsters would rise up from the ground and attacked the enemy Godzillas as the two monsters were Mothra in her caterpillar form and Zilla. Mothra screeched and roared at Legendary's Godzilla as the giant bear-like dinosaur would growl as his eyes glowed, Godzilla would then turn back at the other Godzillas and roared at them loudly as he charged at Shin Godzilla and fired his atomic breath at the 90s Godzilla, the second of echo-like groans were heard in the sky as the soldiers would look up and cheer loudly at the sight of Kururu on his flying saucer and 9S in his mech and behind the two was Mecha King-Ghidorah-

-Chara got frustrated as she grabbed the deck of cards on the desk and jumped out of the window and flew towards the battle as she took out a grade 3 card as it was "Chaos Breaker Crisis", the sight of the alien dragon was seen floating down from the clouds-

Chara: I'll hack you all! I'll make sure that each and every one of you will follow my lead- Ah! -Chara was then shot by a missile as Chaos Breaker was shot by beams of light and missiles as well- W-What the hell?! -Chara's eyes widened at the sight of two giant Tear Dragons from a distance as Tetra-Boil and Engulf Maelstrom was waiting for both Chara and Chaos Breaker- You two..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- Ultimate Battle

MULTIVERSE HACK

マルチ ハック

(Maruchi Hakku)

Chapter 12:- Ultimate Battle

Opening Theme:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Ending Theme:- 東山奈央 - Touyama Nao

-The loud roaring sound of Legendary Godzilla could be heard throughout the entire city of Multiverse along with the echoing groans and roars of M.U.T.O walking towards Godzilla as the two giant monsters attack along with the sight of Chaos Breaker Crisis and Glueball Dragon were fighting against Engulf Maelstrom and Tetra Boil dragon. Chara watched her entire army fighting as she was in complete shock to see that she was loosing-

Chara: H-How? How is this possible? I had the numbers, the military power, the tacticians.. I had it all! -As Chara was confused, the sound of six girls singing could be heard as she turned back to see her villains were getting beaten by the Symphogear users as they were singing the song "Hajimari no Babel" and that they were in their X-Drive forms-

"Our concealed and joining spirits

Spreads its shining wings through the heavens

Like it's knocking a bow

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Gather countless aeons of love

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Together, we'll pile time up

[Hi/Ts/Ch] With the song about the moment of that phenomenon

[Hi/Ts/Ch] We now return

Our pooling spirit blankets my heart

With the strength of the sun

And the gentleness of the moon

[Ma/Ki/Sh] The exciting future

[Ma/Ki/Sh] That is where the story ends

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Only to bloom once again

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Our miracle will go down in history

[Ma/Ki/Sh] A twinkling source of pride

Gather countless aeons of love

Together, we'll pile time up

Our miracle will go down in history

A twinkling source of pride

The sound

Will echo

All over

[Hi/Ts/Ch] The world

Like strumming a chord

This song alone is

Played in a

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Distant key

In the beginning, of BABEL's song

It was just a normal breeze

The star's birthing wails became

Our pronoun of loneliness"

Chara: Tsk! Symphogear users! -Chara's eyes glowed as Chaos Breaker Crisis would transform into a larger form of himself as he became Chaos Breaker Deluge- Deluge! Kill them all- Ah! -Chara was then shot by a sniper, she put her hand at her heart to feel her pulse as she was not dead and then turned to one of the buildings and saw the sight of Sinon along with Yoko Littner- You two..

Sinon: We've been spotted!

Yoko: You don't say!

-The two snipers ran as Chara chased after them but was knocked back by Izuku and Katsuki-

Izuku: You're not getting anywhere near them!

Katsuki: Hold this bitch, Deku!

Izuku: Got it! -Izuku pinned Chara down from her back as he used his full strength as Katsuki would put his hand on Chara's head as he grinned-

Katsuki: Die! -He yelled loudly and created a massive explosion onto Chara's head, after doing so, he laughed loudly and stopped laughing in a second as he was shocked to see Chara unscathed from the explosion-

Chara: Did you really think that will kill me? -She forcefully turn her head and and glared at the two young boys and broke free from being pinned as she drew out a knife- I am a God, I kill for dominance and absolute power. I am the destroyer of world- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was then shot by a magic bullet from above as the person who shot it was Tanya-

Tanya: If his explosions won't hurt you then maybe mine could. -Tanya said as she was glowing and her eyes were glowing yellow as she was flying in the sky while holding onto a rifle-

Chara: You! -She jumped out of the smoke to attack Tanya but was shot down by a beam as Chara crashed into the other building, everyone else then turned to see 2B with her pod as her pod had fired the beam-

2B: Do not let your guard down, Chara is just as powerful as Monika. -Everyone would then get in battle formation and surround Chara from each nearby building but their eyes widened at the sight of black ghost-like figures surrounding Chara in the building- W-What are those things..?

Tanya: I-I know those things.. I. ..

Katsuki: What the hell is an I.B.M?

Tanya: Invisible Black Matter. We can win this! -Tanya said with a confident smile as she turned and looked back to see Nagai Kei from the Ajin world-

Kei: I owe Monika-san a lot for letting me have a free life here and I will not tolerate a bastard who will take it all away from me!

Chara: You bastards...I will kill you all... -The building that Chara was in would then begin shaking as it got destroyed as the sight of Engulf Maelstrom appeared within the building was seen as Maelstrom would punch Chara strongly, causing her to crash into another building-

You: You're not killing anyone! Not today and not anytime soon! -The sight of Watanabe You was seen

Chara: W-Watanabe...You... -She said her name as she stood up from the rubble as she was hurt badly- I'll end you! -She was then stabbed at the back by a large scissor blade as Matoi Ryuko was behind Chara and had stabbed Chara with her blade-

Ryuko: It's over.

Chara: Y-You may have gotten rid of me but there will be others...Who will take my place and defeat you all.. I swear to you.. -Chara's digital body would then disperse and disappear along with the other villains and hordes and Maki and Rin's dark personality had disappeared as they reverted to their normal selves once more-

Maki: Eh? W-What happened?

Rin: Maki-chan? Hmm? Nya? -She looked up and saw that Gaia Devastate was looking at her while Maki was staring up at Dragonic Blademaster Taiten-

Maki: Hey, what are you guys doing out here? -She said as the dragon got down to her and she would rub the dragon's face as she smiled happily-

-You let out a sigh in relief as the dark skies would disappear and reveal sunlight and a rainbow-

"This was just the beginning of a new era. Monika was the source of a first rebellion war and Chara had massed up an army to take over the entire Multiverse world but there will be more. A lot more.." -Watanabe You narrated as in the far distance of Multiverse city, the sight of a Zerg egg was seen underneath the soil-

-THE END-


End file.
